


For they have the same hiding place

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baby!Sam, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Minor Character Death, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Series, Soulmates, Teen!Dean, Trials of God, Young!Sam, alternate POV, baby!dean - Freeform, demons and angels are called "stone eaters" and "stone makers", it follows the actual story from Dean's birth to the Trials, season 1 - 8, soul stones
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: Soulmate!AU in cui ogni essere umano possiede un proprio "frammento dell'anima" sotto forma di una pietra preziosa. Ad ogni legame stretto con un'altra persona, la pietra si fa sempre più grande efinita."Dean Winchester nacque stringendo un rubino tra le dita della minuscola mano, contratta per lo sforzo dei primi vagiti. La pietra di Dean era rosso intenso e quasi completa; l'unica imperfezione era una piccola scanalatura dalla forma bizzarra, simile ad un cuore disegnato dalla mano inesperta di un bambino.Quattro anni dopo, anche Sam Winchester venne alla luce stringendo tra le dita paffute un rubino; e la sorpresa dei suoi genitori fu grande quando si accorsero che la pietra del loro secondogenito era identica in tutto e per tutto a quella di suo fratello."





	For they have the same hiding place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsamydee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsamydee/gifts).



> Scritta per il Secret Santa 2016 del WCCS su Facebook seguendo il prompt:  
> " _"Eventually soulmates meet, for they have the same hiding place"_ -R. Brault"

_“Intende questa pietra?_  
Il signor Alexis me l'aveva regalata per poterla localizzare…  
ma non ho mai contato sul suo potere.” 

_“Allora come facevi ad individuarmi sempre?”_

_“Nel modo che le spiegai una volta._  
Cercavo di assimilarmi a lei con tutta la forza e di sentire il vento, i sentieri,  
le ombre degli alberi che le piacevano… e poi li percorrevo.  
Nell'aria percepivo un sentore di tristezza che mi faceva capire dove lei fosse.  
Quindi accelleravo il passo…  
Così... la trovavo sempre.” 

_God Child, Kaori Yuki_

_**For They Have The Same Hiding Place** _

Dean Winchester nacque stringendo un rubino tra le dita della minuscola mano, contratta per lo sforzo dei primi vagiti. Era un evento raro, sì, ma non così inconsueto come si potesse pensare.

La maggior parte dei bambini, alla nascita, presentava un frammento più o meno grosso di colore variabile. Con la crescita, attraverso la conoscenza di altri possessori di frammenti simili ai propri, questi aumentavano in grandezza. I frammenti si univano, e così accadeva ai loro possessori, tra i quali si andavano a creare dei legami che duravano tutta la vita. L'intero sistema sociale era basato sulla condivisione delle proprie _pietre della nascita_ , e tanto più si fosse vicini al raggiungimento di una forma finita, tanto più si veniva considerati dei buoni cittadini e, in senso lato, delle brave persone.

Non si trattava, però, di incastri sempre perfetti; talvolta un frammento era di una sfumatura appena differente, oppure andava a creare spigoli quasi impercettibili, ma pur sempre presenti. Era difficile che qualcuno, al termine della propria vita, si ritrovasse a condividere una pietra davvero perfetta.

La pietra di Dean era rosso intenso e quasi completa; l'unica imperfezione era una piccola scanalatura dalla forma bizzarra, simile ad un cuore disegnato dalla mano inesperta di un bambino.

*****

Quattro anni dopo, anche Sam Winchester venne alla luce stringendo tra le dita paffute un rubino; e la sorpresa dei suoi genitori fu grande quando si accorsero che la pietra del loro secondogenito era identica in tutto e per tutto a quella di suo fratello. Alcuni -le infermiere, gli amici in visita e perfino qualche impiccione- lo videro come un cattivo presagio: i due bambini, dicevano, sarebbero stati condannati ad una vita di solitudine, oppure nella migliore delle ipotesi si sarebbero accontentati di un frammento inadatto per poter completare quella loro pietra così bizzarra.

John e Mary non li ascoltarono.

D'altronde, i loro figli erano entrambi troppo piccoli per sviluppare legami esterni, e le giornate passavano frenetiche tra un pannolino, una pappa e l'ennesima notte insonne, al punto che non c'era davvero tempo di pensarci.

Poi Mary morì, uccisa da un _divoratore di pietre_. John non ebbe più tempo di pensare a nulla, se non alla vendetta.

*****

A nove anni, Sam aveva già attraversato più Stati della gran parte dei suoi insegnanti. Aveva smesso di portare la pietra al collo due settimane prima, quando un compagno l’aveva ridicolizzato davanti a tutti, chiedendogli perché fosse così grande, se Sam era così piccolo. Gli altri non portavano la propria pietra sempre con sé, ma la tenevano a turno per un po' di tempo; aiutava a sviluppare la fiducia e a saldare i legami. La maggior parte dei suoi compagni a quest'ora aveva già due o tre frammenti condivisi, ma di solito questi rimanevano al sicuro in una tasca o un sacchetto cucito appositamente per l'occasione.

Dean ostentava la propria pietra con orgoglio. Nessuno diceva di lui che era piccolo, né si azzardava a prenderlo in giro. Dean era grande e forte ed andava d'accordo con tutti. Sam, accecato dall'ammirazione che provava per lui, aveva deciso di imitarlo… _E guarda com'è andata a finire_ , si disse, calciando un sasso sulla via di ritorno.

Se i suoi parenti notarono il suo collo disadorno, pure non lo diedero a vedere. La serata proseguì come sempre -una cena _take away_ a dividersi lo spazio sul tavolo con ritagli di giornale dell'ennesimo caso di _mangiatori_ , ed il quieto borbottio della televisione di sottofondo. Fu solo al momento di dormire, quando Sam prese posto accanto al fratello sul letto che condividevano, che Dean gli rivolse un'occhiata curiosa. “L'hai tolta” sussurrò, sporgendosi oltre la sua testa per controllare che John stesse dormendo.

“Mi hanno preso in giro. Io -io non la voglio, quella stupida pietra.” Si morse le labbra, timoroso di aver detto già troppo, ma un nuovo fiotto di parole scaturì dalle sue labbra prima che potesse fermarsi. “È diversa, Dean, _è diversa da tutte_ e io non la voglio! Non voglio che-” Un singulto spezzò a metà _qualsiasi cosa Sam non volesse_ , e le sillabe successive si persero contro il tessuto ruvido della camicia di suo fratello.

“Sammy.” Al suo richiamo, Sam alzò gli occhi ancora umidi per incontrare quelli di suo fratello- per poco non si accecò, perché stretto nel pugno, ad un centimetro dal suo naso, Dean stava dondolando la pietra _di Sam_. “Quando-” "Sei lento, fratellino.” Dean ridacchiò piano, pungolandogli un fianco per buona misura; poi si fece più serio e, sollevando anche la propria pietra, le portò vicine. “Guardale, Sammy. Sono uguali, vedi? È una cosa che succede una volta su un milione -no, un miliardo!” “Dean….” “No, ascolta. Sono uguali, no? Vuol dire che sono fatte per stare insieme. Chissenefrega, se non sono complete… Va bene così, Sammy.”

Nelle sue mani, i rubini gemelli riflettevano la luce nello stesso identico modo.

*****

A sedici anni Dean uccise il suo primo _mangiatore_.

La freccia penetrò nel corpo della creatura con tanta forza da attraversarlo ed incastrarsi nell'albero dietro di lei, come in una bizzarra partita a freccette. Dalla ferita cominciò a filtrare una sottile polvere multicolore, poi il mostro si disfece in scaglie eterogenee di pietre -tutte quelle che aveva divorato nel corso della sua fin troppo lunga vita.

_“Tornatene all'inferno!”_

Dean portò una mano a stringere il proprio rubino, sentendolo freddo e confortante contro il palmo sudato. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso -di certo non davanti a papà- ma trovarsi di fronte a quella creatura gli aveva fatto tremare le gambe. _Ho sedici anni_ , si ritrovò a pensare, _i ragazzi della mia età si preoccupano per i brufoli o il ballo di fine anno… Quello che sto vedendo è qualcosa di cui loro non sapranno mai nulla… non se lo sognano nemmeno._ A sedici anni, gli altri ragazzi erano troppo impegnati a completare _almeno_ la metà della propria pietra; dieci, dodici frammenti ricercati con cura ed era fatta, il primo traguardo raggiunto.

Dean non aveva certo tempo di pensare a sciocchezze del genere, né gli interessava. Non stringeva che legami temporanei e superficiali, soddisfatto di ciò che aveva. La sua pietra era uguale a quella del suo fratellino, e Sammy era l'unico che contasse qualcosa.

*****

Sam non poteva ricordare il fuoco; aveva avuto solo sei mesi, quando sua madre era morta. Eppure, per qualche ragione quando Jessica morì tra le fiamme, esattamente ventidue anni dopo, gli sembrò che all'immagine della sua ragazza si sostituisse quella di Mary.

Durò un istante, il tempo che una fitta atroce al petto gli facesse perdere i sensi. Si risvegliò fuori dal proprio appartamento, ricoperto di ustioni superficiali ma vivo - _vivo_ , quando avrebbe solo desiderato di esser bruciato insieme a lei. Dean gli stava parlando, ma Sam non riusciva a sentire le sue parole. Sospesa ad un palmo dal suo viso, la pietra di suo fratello sembrava prendersi gioco di lui. Instupidito dal dolore, desiderò di possederne una che le si adattasse -sarebbe stata così semplice, la vita, se l'unica persona su cui potesse sempre contare fosse stata anche quella che l'avrebbe completato.

Sam ci mise un giorno intero prima di decidersi a guardare il proprio rubino -e come aveva immaginato, là dove il frammento di Jessica aveva riempito parte di quel cuore astratto non era rimasto altro che qualche residuo di polvere rossiccia. “Guarda, Dean… sono di nuovo uguali.”

Dean non rispose.

*****

Il _creatore di pietre_ che l'aveva trascinato a forza fuori dall'Inferno aveva ricostruito la sua pietra in maniera così accurata che nessuno, osservandola, avrebbe potuto immaginare come fosse andata in pezzi più e più volte. Dean si era quasi abituato alla sensazione di quella superficie irregolare, fatta di crepe e cicatrici simili a quelle che costellavano il suo corpo; ed invece eccolo qui, tornato dal mondo degli inferi con un corpo ed una pietra nuovi di zecca per compiere un destino che non sentiva suo.

 _Che si fottessero_ , non avrebbe preso parte a quel teatrino.

*****

Sam non fu altrettanto fortunato.

Castiel riuscì a portare fuori soltanto il suo corpo, ma la pietra rimase all'Inferno, in balia della creatura più abietta che l'universo potesse contare. Lucifero ne fece il proprio giocattolo preferito e quando finalmente Sam la riebbe indietro, era rimasto ben poco del rubino originale. Profonde crepe intaccavano la superficie ormai opaca e una delle pareti del cuore era franata, trasformando la scanalatura in qualcosa di informe.

Fu per questo che, anni dopo, Sam decise di intraprendere le prove al posto di suo fratello. La pietra di Dean era perfetta così com'era, e lui non avrebbe lasciato che qualcosa potesse distruggerla -non importava che quella di Sam, al contrario, si stesse sgretolando ogni giorno di più. Che importanza poteva avere, dal momento che avevano smesso di essere uguali?

Dean avrebbe trovato qualcun altro che l'aiutasse, qualcuno di più adatto che -

“Non ti azzardare a credere che possa esistere qualcosa, passato o presente, che metterei prima di te!” Il grido accorato di Dean spezzò il flusso dei suoi pensieri; la vergogna gli fece bruciare ancora di più le guance già bollenti, quando si accorse di aver dato fiato ai suoi pensieri per tutto il tempo. Emaciato, ad un passo dalla distruzione fisica e spirituale, Sam cadde tra le braccia di Dean. Ai loro piedi, la sua pietra si spezzò con uno schiocco secco -il suo corpo era ormai oltre la soglia in cui riuscisse ancora a percepire dolore, così non si stupì quando non ne sentì affatto. Dean esalò un singhiozzo sorpreso, come se il respiro gli si fosse bloccato in gola.

Dietro alle palpebre serrate c'era un mondo di luci danzanti.

Con le ultime forze che gli rimanevano, riaprì gli occhi quel tanto che bastava a scorgere la fonte di quello stupore. Là dove il suo rubino ormai a pezzi era caduto, in mezzo alla polvere rosso intensa e allo sporco, brillava un piccolo frammento del tutto simile ad un cuore disegnato dalla mano inesperta di un bambino. Non vide Dean avvicinare le due pietre, si perse l'attimo in cui il frammento prendeva posto là dove avrebbe sempre dovuto stare, al centro del rubino di suo fratello; ma prima di svenire, sentì un forte calore avvolgerlo come un abbraccio e, per la prima volta nella sua vita, si sentì _completo_.


End file.
